Please don't suffer
by leonxsorafan
Summary: Keisuke hizo algo malo. ¿Podrá Ryozuke hacer algo por Takumi? RyosukexTakumi y un poquito de KeisukexTakumi yaoi


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Initial D no me pertenecen, este fanfic es solo para entretenimiento. No gano dinero por esto, ni espero hacerlo.

A/N: Keisuke me cae muy bien, pero simplemente no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Tal vez después escriba un RyoxTak en el que Keisuke no sea malo =/

* * *

**Please don't suffer**

por leonxsorafan**  
**

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo**

Era un día bastante tranquilo, no había muchas personas pero eso no le interesaba mucho a Fujiwara Bunta. 'El tofu siempre se vende' era uno de sus lemas. Estaba acostumbrado a que su tienda estuviera siempre vacía; después de todo, los pedidos importantes siempre llegaban por teléfono. Últimamente le llegaban más pedidos que antes, parecía ser que finalmente su tienda había adquirido una especia de "estatus" debido a que todos los pedidos que se entregaban a domicilio llegaban en un tiempo excepcionalmente rápido. Sonrió ante esto, todo era gracias a su distraído hijo. 'Pero aún le falta un largo camino'

Ese mismo día, en la tarde, un joven algo extraño, de pelo rubio y puntiagudo ingresó a su tienda.

"Takumi se está bañando" dijo mientras encendía un cigarro "Puedes sentarte ahí para esperarlo si quieres"

El joven lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, lucía algo incómodo.

"¿Cómo supo que vine a buscar a Fujiwara?" preguntó.

"Intuición de padre" respondió Bunta simplemente. 'Y el hecho de que nadie viene a mi tienda a comprar tofu a esta hora'

Luego de unos segundos Takumi apareció.

"¡K-Keisuke-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eh... quiero hablar contigo un momento, Fujiwara"

"Está bien" dijo Takumi "Oyaji voy a salir"

"No te olvides que hoy tienes que entregar queso"

Una vez afuera Keisuke se sintió bastante nervioso, nunca antes había hecho algo como esto... claro no era que esperaba que Fujiwara pudiera rechazarlo... ¿o sí? Lo miró de reojo, pero luego volteó completamente su rostro al ver que, para variar, Takumi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. 'Honestamente, cómo es posible que una persona pueda cambiar tanto...'

"Fujiwara, ¿te parece si vamos a Akina?" Preguntó serio, mirando fijamente al conductor del 86.

"Eh... Sí, claro" Respondió Takumi algo sorprendido. Así que eso era lo que quería Keisuke-san... una carrera. Instantáneamente, y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, su aura cambió de una forma radical. Cuando el simple pensamiento de "competir" aparecía en su mente, su mirada cambiaba por completo; ya no tenía esa expresión distraída, al contrario, sus ojos reflejaban una clara emoción.

'Increíble' Pensó Keisuke, quien sí estaba conciente del cambio en Fujiwara.

Keisuke subió a su FD, y Takumi a su 86. Ambos condujeron, Keisuke por delante, lo cual hizo que Takumi se sintiera un poco raro; él era el local después de todo ¿no se supone que entonces era él quien debía guiar? Fue debido a esa sensación de extrañeza que casi no nota que el FD de Keisuke se había estacionado en un viejo grifo cerrado, algo sorprendido él también estacionó.

"¿Pasó algo malo, Keisuke-san?" preguntó Takumi al bajar de su auto.

"Yo no quiero competir contigo" Dijo Keisuke. Takumi pensó que Keisuke lucía algo nervioso, pero no podía ser... ¿Por qué Keisuke-san habría de estar nervioso? "Sí quiero competir contigo, pero no es por eso por lo que vine a verte"

"Entonces..."

"Escucha bien" interrumpió Keisuke abruptamente, casi parecía que estaba molesto con Takumi "Fujiwara... tú... me gustas" Keisuke aún parecía molesto cuando lo dijo.

Por su parte Takumi estaba algo confundido. 'Le gusto... ¿le gusta como conduzco? ¿Y por qué esta tan molesto? Será que... no le gusta que le guste como conduzco... O será que en la última carrera lo decepcioné porque gané por muy poco... sí debe ser eso'

"¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?" Preguntó Keisuke impaciente. Sabía que estaba siendo algo rudo, pero en serio, ¿qué persona pone esa expresión justo después de alguien se le declara?

"Muchas gracias, Keisuke-san. Prometo mejorar"

Keisuke parpadeó una vez. Parpadeó de nuevo. 'Prometo mejorar... ese idiota'

"¿Fujiwara qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?"

"¿Eh? ¿No estás molesto porque te gusta mi técnica de manejo pero te decepcioné en la última carrera?" Takumi ahora sí estaba confundido. ¿Qué otra cosa le podía gustar a Keisuke-san de él?

"Eso entendiste..." Keisuke suspiró. Supuso que era su culpa por decirlo tan bruscamente, tendría que ser muy específico si quería que Takumi entendiera el mensaje. 'A ver, mejor comienzo de nuevo' "Fujiwara, los dos como conductores de Project D pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no es así?"

"Sí..."

"Entonces no es ninguna distracción el que nos veamos, ¿cierto?"

"Eh... no"

"Quiero centrarme por completo en Project D, no quiero salir con nadie"

"Keisuke-san ¿por qué me dices todo eso?"

"Últimamente no he podido evitar pensar mucho en ti, y no me refiero a como manejas" agregó al ver la expresión de Takumi "Es bastante fastidioso, pero supongo que no tiene sentido combatirlo y decidí hacer algo al respecto"

"¿Qué quieres de-...?" Takumi no pudo terminar su pregunta. Repentinamente Keisuke se había acercado a él, había tomado su rostro con su mano y lo había besado. Fue un beso algo largo, algo impaciente, pero apasionado. Cuando terminó ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer.

"Keisuke-san..." Fue el conductor del 86 quien rompió el hielo.

"Qué sucede"

"Tú también me gustas"

Continuará

* * *

A/N: Espero que te haya gustado, hice lo que pude para no salirme de personaje. En el próximo capítulo: Ryozuke se entera de la relación entre Keisuke y Takumi.


End file.
